


“What am I supposed to do?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Opie and Jax's best friend. You've secretly been seeing Lyla since Opie died and she ends up pregnant. Jax finds out about it."





	“What am I supposed to do?”

“Does anyone know?”

Lyla shook her head and closed her eyes, a frown etched into her features. She hid her face in her hands and you blew out a breath, folding your hands on top of your head. You started pacing around, a very thick and uncomfortable silence falling over the two of you. She’d called you over this morning to share the news with you.

She was pregnant and the baby was yours.

Everything had gone downhill since Opie died. He was your best friend as well as Jax and his death had taken a toll on everyone. No one really knew how to handle it or cope and things had been dark for the first month. Everyone was distant and reserved and as Opie’s best friend, you felt like it was your duty to check up on Lyla and make sure she was doing alright. You’d go over to help her with the kids, fix things around the house, provide support. You’d vent to each other and try to help each other cope.

Eventually, you’d grown even closer and after a drunken night together, you’d been regularly booking up as of lately. You weren’t in love, but you did care for each other and you were the source of each other’s happiness for the last couple of months. This was not what you’d been expecting though. You weren’t even together and now there was a baby in the mix. With Ellie, Kenny and Piper things were tough as it is. The thought of adding another kid to the mix before you’d even spoke about what your relationship was didn’t sound like a situation that either of you wanted to be in. Lyla’s radiating anxiety was a testament to that.

You pulled your hands down from your head and looked over at her. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked defeated. Finally, she looked up and laughed humorlessly.

“What am I supposed to do?”

You tried to think of something to say, a way to comfort her, but the truth was that you didn’t have a clue. You sat down on the couch beside her and placed a hand on her knee.

“I don’t know babe. It’s up to you. I’ll support you with whatever you want. Whatever is best for you.” “I don’t think I should keep it. It would be too much. It’s not fair in the baby to bring them into a situation like this. I think…I think I’ll schedule an appointment.” You nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. “Then we’ll do that.”

Lyla smiled tearfully and you pulled her into your arms, rubbing her back as she sniffled. You tried your best to comfort her but the truth was, you were stressed and nervous too. Not to mention riddled with guilt. You were sure this wasn’t what Opie had meant when he’d told you to take care of her if anything ever happened to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Jax sat at the bar in silence, babysitting your lukewarm beer. You were the only two left in the clubhouse. Everyone had been going home more often, the tension and sorrow filling the clubhouse in Opie’s absence bringing them down. You and Jax stayed though, usually talking and drinking. The last two of the three musketeers. Suddenly Jax broke the silence.

“You think it’ll ever get easier? That the pain will maybe not be so much?”

You stayed quiet and shook your head, not knowing how to answer. You often found yourself thinking the same thing. Lately though your mind had been on Lyla. She said she was going to take a couple days to think it over and then make a decision when she was thinking straight. It was now day three and your nerves were fried. You didn’t want to rush her but you were also anxious to see what choice she made. You didn’t really feel ready to settle down but you wouldn’t leave her to take care of the child alone if she decided to carry it.

“Hey.”

Jax’s gruff voice pulled you from your thoughts and you looked over at him.

“You alright? You’ve been out of it the last couple of days.”

With a shake of your head, you laughed nervously.

“It’s nothing brother. Just life.”

He nodded and let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah. I know what you mean. How’s Lyla?” “She’s good. Still trying to adjust like the rest of us. She’s alright though.” “I’m just asking because Tara said she saw her over in St. Thomas yesterday. Just wanted to make sure she’s alright.”

You swallowed dryly and looked down at the bar top, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh. I don’t know about that. I’ll ask her when I see her.”

Jax nodded but he could see how tense you’d become. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly what was the issue but he’d be sure to ask Tara when he got home and see if she could pull up the file. He needed to make sure Lyla was ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A sonogram?”

Tara nodded and looked over the paper again, reaffirming.

“Yep. That’s the only thing she came in for. She’s gotta be pregnant.”

Jax felt his blood rush to his face, his ears feeling hot. He couldn’t believe that you’d been with her. He didn’t have a single clue, he didn’t think anyone else knew either. He wondered how long you’d been together, how far along she was. It seemed like everything was fuzzy and didn’t make sense. Standing up from the chair in Tara’s office, he walked to the door and down the hallway, leaving St. Thomas to head over to your place. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Unfortunately, he was heading straight for your house. That wasn’t exactly an issue but the fact that Lyla was there was. There would be no way for you to hide it and before you knew it, both of you were startled as the rumbling of his Harley sounded in your driveway.

Both of you looked to each other wide-eyed and gulped, knowing you were caught. There was no sense in trying to lie, Jax would be able to figure it out. He’d probably already noticed that it was Lylas car in the driveway. His fist pounded on the door and   
Lyla nervously twisted a lock of her hair around her finger as you walked up to answer. As soon as the door opened, Jax pushed his way into the house, looking over at you incredulously when he saw Lyla sitting in the couch.

“What the fuck is this? You mind running it by me?”

You tried to come up with something to say but you took too long and Jax had you pinned against the door by your collar in no time.

“What are you thinking? Really? With her? With Opie’s girl?”

He was seething and Lyla tried her best to separate you but it was no use. She wasn’t strong enough, so she used her words.

“I’m not his girl anymore Jax! He dumped me. Took off. Fucked Ima and left me with a stack of cash, told me to take care of the kids and then he split. I haven’t been his since he went inside. I know this is fucked up but I’m not his.”

Jax let you go as he listened to her and stared at her, not knowing how to act. She was right, she wasn’t really Opie’s, but he still felt like she was. He still felt like you were going after your best friends girl and that wasn’t something he was able to just brush under the rug.

“It hasn’t even been 6 months and you’re already messing around together? I had you over here to take care of her and make sure she was ok, not so you could sneak your way into her pants. If I knew this was your plan I would’ve kept you as far away as possible.”

His words angered you a bit and you gently pushed Lyla away as she tried to stop you.

“Opie wanted her away from the club and here you go, getting into bed with her. Then you knock her up! Oh yeah, I found out about that. No use in trying to lie about that one too.”

Both you and Lyla paled as you heard that part. You hadn’t expected him to ever find that out. The only one that could’ve told him was Tara and in that moment you knew it was better to just come clean. With a long sigh, you closed your eyes.

“The first time it was just a one time thing. We were hurting and wanted comfort. It wasn’t supposed to keep happening. I’m not saying that it’s right, I’m just saying that this was never my intention. I never meant for all this shit to blow up. Neither of us did. We were just so caught up in the company that we brought each other, we fucked up. She was lonely and I was a mess over losing Opie and you were distant. I wasn’t thinking.”

Your explanation had shut Jax up and now he was just looking at you with a blank face. You could tell he was trying to figure out how he felt and you stayed quiet letting him do that. Finally, with a deep breath, he shrugged.

“There’s nothing I can do about it. I still think it’s fucked up for you to get with her but you’re both adults. Do what you want.”

With that, Jax quickly left the house, slightly slamming the door behind him. You knew he was pissed and disappointed in you, you were too if you were being honest. Turning, you faced Lyla who looked much calmer than she did a couple minutes ago. 

“Well…”

She laughed lightly and sat back down on the couch. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. Give him some time to cool down. Something tells me hell believe me more than you.” 

With a laugh, you felt some of the tension ease up and you walked over to the couch, sitting yourself down beside her with a sigh. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. This doesn’t change anything though. I’ll still back you up, no matter what you choose to do.”

The blonde nodded and smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss your cheek before pressing play and resuming the movie.


End file.
